


Hide and Seek

by Guacamole143



Series: Hiraya Ships [8]
Category: Karanduun (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guacamole143/pseuds/Guacamole143
Summary: She would hide, and he would find her. That was the game they played.
Relationships: Asterio/Sana
Series: Hiraya Ships [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909675
Kudos: 1





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Short Sanasterio! Wanted to make it longer, but the angst compelled me more.

Whenever the two of them meet, they would always fuck without talking.

It felt like a transaction. Asterio would always find her, either through his old connections or using magic to look for her. They would fight for a little while, Asterio urging her to go back and her rejecting him every time. It would never last long before Asterio would crowd her against a wall or on the floor and ravished her with his mouth. 

Sana couldn't remember when their arrangement all started, but she didn't care. Physical intimacy was still something she craved, and his touch would always consume her waking days.

She can't think about Amado anymore without wanting to burn everything in her path. She didn't want to see the judgment in Asterio's eyes at the mention of his name. He was a stain on her that she knew Asterio could see. She knew that she was no longer the sweet, loving Sana, the one who would read with him at the library, the one he trusted. In his eyes, she was the sad and pathetic little girl who stupidly destroyed her whole life because some man was kind to her and told her she was special.

So, Sana doesn't think she could give up the little scrap of intimacy she could get from him.

She misses him.

She knows Asterio prefers it when she rides him while he holds her hips up in a vice grip, guiding her hips up and down. He stared at her with an expression she couldn't exactly place. Their little games are usually hard and fast and end with Sana a little roughened up and bruised, but the pain is a sweet reminder that it happened.

If they both want to use each other like this, she doesn't mind.

Maybe she felt like she deserves this. She was just a monster playing as a person this whole time, and now everyone knew what she truly is. Now she's paying the price.

**Her penitence.**

Maybe they could have been something, but it's no use to dwell on some silly dream. 

Asterio pushes into her a little too harshly. She reciprocated it by synching her thrusts with his as she gripped him tighter in her arms. His hands squeezed tightly at her hips, and Sana knew that it'll bruise tomorrow. She gasped when he gave a sharp thrust as Asterio grazed his teeth along her neck and gave her a hickey. 

"Asterio-" she whimpered as she ran her fingers through his hair and gripped it tight. His mouth connected to her mouth and their tongues danced as they both at the edge of their limit. 

She reached her hand down to rub herself, but before she could do it, Asterio's hands were already there. He squeezed the swollen nub with expert precision and made Sana's hips roll as she moaned loudly.

It only takes a moment, and then she was coming. She jerked in his grasp as she rode high on her pleasure. Asterio followed her over the edge soon after. His body clenched as his orgasm hits, leaving both of them twitching and panting for their breaths.

Asterio pulled out, and his hand stroked through her hair as it lightly reached her spine. She wanted him to stop, to not treat her delicately like this. Goosebumps trailed her skin from his tender touch, and she wanted to say something. Yet, her mind was still fuzzy from what they did. 

She missed him too much.

So she stayed quiet, mourning for the what-if's and what could have been. She wanted to stay in this moment, where she got his undivided attention. If only they could be like this forever. 

She was still conscious when Asterio wiped her down with a washcloth, the condom disregarded at the side. He pulled her closer to him as sleep was closing in both of them.

As soon as she heard his soft snores, she opened her eyes and quietly stared at him through the darkness of the night, the moon being the only thing that illuminated the room.

Tomorrow she would once again disappear from his sights, and they would play this game once more. But for now, she wanted to look at him as long as she could. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'll prolly make another Sanasterio a longer story, we'll see.


End file.
